L'ennemi de mon coeur
by La.Petite.Fan.De.Yaoi
Summary: Harry fait la rencontre de 3 jeunes filles un peu loufoques qui changeront le court de sa vie on découvre un Voldy pas si méchant que ça et un Dumby pas si gentil qu'il s'en donne l'air. TomxHarry mais aussi de nombreux couples.
1. Chapitre 1 - Là où tout commence

**L'ennemi de mon cœur**

**HELLO TOUT LE MONDE, voici ma toute première fanfiction.**

**Il s'agit d'un vieux délire que j'avais avec des amies.**

**-Tous les persos appartiennent malheureusement à J. K. Rowling / nann! pkwaaa autant d'injustice TT TT/-**

**Soyez indulgent... ^^**

**Résumé: Harry rencontre trois nouvelles élèves qui changerons le court de son histoire.**

**On découvre un Voldemort pas si méchant que ça et un Dumby aux apparences bien trompeuses...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1 – Là où tout commença<p>

Harry regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans un cimetière se tournant, il aperçu une tombe richement décorée. A pas hésitant, il s'en approcha et lut l'inscription sur la pierre tombale :

_**« A Harry Potter, qui**_

_**se battit jusqu'à son dernier souffle.**_

_**Regrets éternels. »**_

Le brun commença à paniquer et se mit à courir entre les tombes. Le cimetière défilait, sans fin et le silence que venait troubler le bruit de sa respiration hachée, semblait aspirer chacune de ses enjambés, l'emprisonnant peu à peu dans une chape de plomb.

Il avait depuis longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps qui s'égrenait lentement, les pierres tombales s'enchainaient les unes des autres, toujours plus serrées, toujours plus oppressantes. Le garçon hurla, se stoppant dans sa course. Il hurla sa peur, sa rage, sa faiblesse et ne s'arrêta que quand ses cordes vocales se brisèrent au fond de sa gorge. A bout de force, il s'écroula au sol, de violents sanglots s'arrachant difficilement de son corps, et toujours ce silence trop calme, trop lisse…

Il resta là, seul, pleurant sa peine, hurlant sa râge jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus hurler, que l'obscurité ait englouti le dernier de ses sanglots.

Ce fut un bruit d'herbe foulée et une mélodie enfantine qui le sortie de sa léthargie, le garçon était gelé et ses yeux encore brouillé de larmes l'empêchait de bien apercevoir la petite silhouette chantonnant qui s'approchait en sautillant vers lui.

La petite fille, car s'en était bien une se stoppa devant lui et tendit le bras vers son visage mouillé de larme, passant une main sur ses yeux. Harry ferma ces derniers, la laissant essuyer ses larmes, l'apaisant peu à peu. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire et ouvrit lentement ses yeux… son remerciement se bloqua dans sa gorge et son visage se figea dans une expression d'horreur. Dans un geste désespéré, il tenta de reculer mais son dos butta contre une pierre tombale. La petite fille eu une petit rire sardonique et se remit à chantonner tout en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau rouge avec des petits boutons noirs elle tenait dans sa main une peluche représentant un lapin, déchirée, rafistolée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond doré qui cascadaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Mais au lieu d'avoir un visage, elle avait une plaie béante et sanguinolente au niveau de la bouche, sa peau était lisse, pâle, presque blafarde faisant contraste avec le rouge de son sang.

Harry hurla de plus belle, suppliant le monstre de ne pas avancer plus… Soudain, un rire aigue et glacé éclata et le monde se mit à chavirer, entraînant le garçon dans des méandres obscurs et oppressants.

A Privet Drive, un adolescent se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, terrifié. Il regarda autour de lui pour se persuader qu'il était bien chez lui… enfin chez lui, dans sa chambre, en sécurité, loin de ce cauchemar, de ce cimetière et de cette petite fille. Un frisson le secoua à son souvenir. Harry regarda l'heure, il était 23h47. Dans quelques minutes il aurait 15 ans. Se rallongeant et le brun tenta de s'apaiser et laissa ses pensées vagabonder; Voldemort était revenu et les massacres avaient recommencé, il était sur le point de contrôler la totalité du Ministère et le monde sorcier avait l'air de s'en cogner complètement, préférant s'intéresser à sa vie sexuelle inexistante, plutôt qu'à une éventuelle domination du monde sorcier par un mégalomane à tête de serpent.

Un bruit de bec contre la fenêtre le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Le jeune garçon l'ouvrit et vit Errol s'écraser pitoyablement sur le parquet. Harry s'empressa de le libérer de son fardeau et essaya de le ranimer… sans succès. Il y eut un bruissement d'aile et cinq hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre. Tout excité, le jeune garçon les délesta de leur paquet. Le premier était de Ron, il lui avait offert un mini éclair de feu et un petit mot disant :

**_« Salut vieux,_**

**_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances_ pas trop dur avec tes moldus j'espère, sinon Fred et George seront ravis de s'en charger._**

**_A la rentrée, Ron._**

**_PS : Ginny est pressée de te voir. »_**

Harry soupira, Ron et sa famille lui manquait, mais ils étaient en France avec la famille d'Hermione, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment lui annoncer que sa sœur ne l'intéressait pas du tout… loin de la, elle le débectait avec sa bouche en cœur et ses yeux larmoyant de cocker (moi ne pas aimer Ginny, noooaaaaann ! :D). Il déballa le cadeau d'Hermione, c'était un livre (bien sur ^^°) _ ah non, y'en avait deux… L'un est sur les dragons, l'autre… sur le sexe entre homme -'… Seule son amie savait qu'il était gay, mais bon, au point de lui offrir ce… livre. Il y avait aussi une tarte à la fraise et une carte de la Tour Eiffel où était écrit :

**_« Coucou Harry,_**

**_J'espère que tu vas bien, dommage que tu ne sois pas là_**

**_car on s'éclate comme des fous._**

**_Bisous, tu nous manques. Hermione.»_**

Hagrid lui avait offert une petite fée. Dans sa lettre, il lui expliquait qu'il l'avait trouvé aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. La fée mesurait à peine 25 cm. Ses longs cheveux ébène couvraient sa peau nue de porcelaine tel un vêtement, elle avait de grands yeux mauves pétillants de malice et d'innocence ainsi que de magnifiques ailes couleurs arc-en-ciel. Harry décida de l'appeler Clochette. Le hibou de Sirius lui avait apporté quatre petits carnets. Ces derniers servaient à correspondre en direct avec des amis. Un peu comme MSN. Il y eut aussi sa lettre de Poudlard …

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer sa fenêtre, un majestueux hibou entra et se posa gracieusement sur son lit. Intrigué, il décrocha la lettre qu'il portait et commença à la lire tandis que l'oiseau de nuit s'en retournait on ne sait où.

**_« Cher Mr Potter,_**

**_Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que vous passez d'agréables vacances._**

**_Etant assez admiratif de votre personne et de votre vie si mouvementée, je voudrais, sans vouloir vous offenser, en savoir plus sur vous._**

**_Vous n'êtes pas forcé de me répondre. Bien à vous, un ami et un admirateur._**

**_PS : Pourrais-je vous tutoyer et vous appeler par votre prénom ? »_**

Perplexe Harry plia la lettre. Il n'y répondit pas et la mit soigneusement dans un livre où elle fût rapidement oubliée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? C'est mieux hein?! j'avoue que j'ai plus modifier le début parce que je le trouvait trop court :3<strong>

**Si ça plu, n'hésitez pas dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je vais modifier et corriger comme ça tous les chapitres puis que continuerait et finirait la fanfiction, j'espère que j'aurais fini avant les vacances d'été pour en publier une autre (il y en une vingtaine qui attendent XD)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Les nouvelles

**Chap. 2 : Les nouvelles ou encore, trois folles dingues à Poudlard**

**Donc voila le deuxième chapitre, je me dépêche de tout publier avant de ne plus avoir le temps à cause de la reprise des cour et... de ma flémingite aiguë -'''... Et je l'assume! =p**

**Ce chapitre est coupé en deux car il est trèèèèèèssss long. Promis je me dépêche de publier la suite ^^**

**Je vous fais une petite liste des nouveaux personnages :**

Pour la petite histoire, les trois nouvelles sont en faite, nous les trois tarées qui ont écrit cette fanfiction XD, bref même si nous avons perdu contact depuis le temps, je continue à publier cette fanfiction car elle nous avait beaucoup amusée à l'époque et de nombreuses situations citées dans la fanfiction on été plus ou moins vécues :D. Ces personnages sont en quelques sortes nos avatars en beaucoup plus canon xD mais nous ressemblent beaucoup par le caractère.

**Elfyrh : D'alors très calme et timide, elle peut faire preuve de froideur et sait ce défendre quand elle en a besoin. Elle est issue d'une famille d'elfes de haut rang mais dissimule ses origines pour rester avec ses amies. **

**Swanny : Très démonstrative et complètement tarée avec ses amies, chaleureuse avec les autres. C'est la fofolle du groupe qui arrive à gérer toutes les situations possibles imaginable et qui créé le lien entre ses amies. Elle est issue d'une famille de moldus mais étant restée très souvent à l'exposition de la magie de ses amies, elle s'en est peu à peu imprégné jusqu'à être assez puissante pour recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.**

**Crystale : Réservée et froide avec les inconnus, on peut la caractériser de snob. Elle aime manipuler les gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se dévoile uniquement aux gens dont elle a confiance. N'ayant jamais connu ses parents, elle a grandit dans un orphelinat moldus avant d'être recueillie par la famille de Swanny, et ne connait rien de la sinistre vérité. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Part 1 : Première rencontre**

Enfin ! Le cauchemar prenait fin, c'était le jour de la rentrée tant attendu par Harry. Il attendait sur la voie, regardant les embrassades des familles, les élèves entrer dans le train, les dernières recommandations des mères à leurs enfants… Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, il était enfin chez lui, loin de sa « famille » qui le traitait de monstre.

Il sentit une petite tension sur sa manche et se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré, pensant que c'était un fan égaré venant lui demander une photo ou un autographe. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de trouver un véritable petit ange sur le point de pleurer. En effet, la petite fille devait être une première année, lui arrivait au milieu du torse et déjà qu'il n'était pas grand… Ses cheveux blond doré et bouclé étaient séparés en deux couettes qui retombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus ciel remplis de larme le regardaient avec panique et espérance.

Harry fit son sourire le plus rassurant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Tu t'es perdue ?

La petite fille me regarda de ses grands yeux de biches (et non de bitch ! :D … ok je me tais :p), elle hocha timidement la tête et éclata en sanglots. Discrétion ratée se dit le garçon alors que les mères de famille le regardaient outrées. Heureusement, il vit une chevelure rousse fendre la foule et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron était devant lui, talonnée de près part Hermione.

-Yo mec, comment ça va ! Euh, c'est qui cette fille ?

-Coucou Harry… Oh ! Elle est trop choupinou. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'ai perdu mes amies, hoqueta l'enfant, et je ne sais pas dans quel compartiment elles sont.

-Donc tu es nouvelles, commença Harry. Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans notre compartiment.

Aussitôt, elle arrêta de pleurer.

-C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-elle avec espoir en faisant une petite moue trop craquante.

-Puisqu'on te le dit, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du petit ange et elle sauta dans les bras d'un Harry tout penaud en criant des merci à tout va. Finalement, ils rentrèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Ils étaient en train d'installer leurs affaires quand un véritable ouragan s'engouffra dans le compartiment et se jeta sur la petite blonde.

-Elfyrh, je t'ai cherché partout ! On était morte d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu passée ? Oh mon dieu je suis rassurée, me refais plus jamais ça !S'écria une jeune fille brune en serrant la plus petite dans ses bras en mode câlin de la mort.

-Swanny… tu… m'étouffes… mes côtes … vont… craquées….

-Ah gomen gomen ! S'excusa la brune en la relâchant. Mais j'étais inquiète, tu étais derrière nous et d'un coup tu disparais… Bon sinon comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? S'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

-On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, grinça Elfyrh en retour.

-Pff ! Ce que tu peux être douillette. Riposta la brune. Et en passant tu n'aurais pas vu Crystale, on s'était déparée pour te chercher ?

-Je suis là ! Dit une voix chaude et légèrement moqueuse. Hellooooo girls !

Une fille apparut sur le pas de la portière, un grand sourire sur le visage, sourire qui disparut vite. L'ambiance du compartiment semblait s'être refroidit.

-Euh, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? Reprit la jeune fille gênée d'être dévisagée. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient trop occupé dans la contemplation de la nouvelle arrivante… le double de Voldemort étant jeune et en beaucoup beaucoup plus sexy surtout ! :D Ron bavait devant ses longues jambes bronzées dévoilées par son mini short noir.

-Copiiine! s'exclama Swanny en se jetant dans ses bras tu m'as manqué depuis tout à l'heure.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquées. Répondit Crystale en souriant, puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie et se tourna vers Elfyrh avec un petit sourire coin. Wouax, c'est moi où tu as pris quelques centimères ? Continues comme ça t'es sur la bonne voie de la croissance.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un regard glaciale de la « petite » lui promettant mille et une mort. Oui, elle allait regretter son affront, vengeance !

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais tu nous présentes avant qu'ils s'enfuient en courant. demanda Swanny.

-Humm hum, se rengorgea Elfyrh, alors je vous présente Harry, Hermione et Ron. Les deux débiles qui me servent d'amies sont Swanny et Crystale.

-Enchantée ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en faisant une petite courbette.

-Euh… nous de même, répondit Hermione un peu étourdie, elle jetait des petits coups d'œil nerveux vers la portière jugeant la distance qui la séparait de cette dernière.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas que l'on soit dans le même compartiment ? demanda Swanny la bouche en cœur. Enfin après on peut partir, on comprendra.

-Non, aucuns soucis. Répondit à son tour Harry avec un petit sourire, ces filles l'amusaient. Après s'être installé, le petit groupe commença à converser. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se sentit observé. Il se tourna vers Crystale qui le regardait avec intensité.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Tu as une aura particulière, elle est très puissante mais semble divisée en deux parties, lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton mystérieux. Il y eut un lourd silence. Swanny et Elfyrh semblaient gênées. Mais Dieu merci un crétin vint sauver la situation en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

-Tiens tiens, mais c'est la bande de St Potter. Lâcha une voix narquoise.

-Malefoy casse-toi ! On a besoin d'air. Répliqua Harry d'une voix lasse.

-Olala regardez-moi ça, Bébé Potter se rebiffe.

-Ta gueule ! Attaqua Harry.

-Mais que vois-je. Tu as un fan club maintenant ! s'écria-t-le blons en apercevant les nouvelles.

-T'as un prob la blondasse ! répliqua une voix froide. (Pas tapé, pas tapé je vous assure j'ai rien contre Drago).

Drago en resta la bouche ouverte. Ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Elfyrh lâcha un soupir désespéré. « Et c'est reparti »

Swanny se leva et plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son amie :

-Elle a rien dit, sa langue a fourchée, vous avez juste mal entendu. S'écria-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

Malefoy reprit son masque de froideur et sortit du compartiment

-On s'retrouvera ! lança-t-il.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup et tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Mes félicitations ! s'exclama aussitôt Ron en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci. Répondit la jeune fille, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Euh… Mais c'était qui ?

-Lui ! Le mec le plus détestable de tout Poudlard, je cite Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry.

Il y eut un gros silence que seul le bruit de Swanny s'étouffant un avec un bonbon troubla.

Crystale blêmie et Elfyrh se frappa le front en poussant un énième soupir désespéré.

-Bah mince alors. Fit Crystale toute penaude.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, la brune leur tendit une lettre.

-Lisez… murmura –t'elle.

_**« A Melle Crystale Jedusor.**_

_**Je soussigné, Mr Brown, ministre de l'éducation de la magie, vous envoie mes félicitations pour votre admission à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais comme vous le savez, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous faire passer directement en 5ème année.**_

_**Or, comme vous n'avez pas assez de base, nous avons décidé que vous suivrez, pendant tout le cour de l'année, des cours qu'un de nos meilleurs élèves nous donnera : Mr Drago Malefoy.**_

_**Cordialement. Mr Annivar Brown »**_

-Oh ma pauvre, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! s'écria aussitôt Hermione.

-Karma de meeerde ! Chantonna Swanny, s'attirant un regard noir de Crystale qui lui tira la langue puérilement. Après une battle de regard noir, elles finirent par pouffer comme deux dindes et se firent un gros câlin de réconciliation.

Harry les regardait silencieusement batifoler, les deux jeunes filles étaient aussi jolies qu'Elfyrh. Swanny était la plus grande des trois, elle avait des cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, coupés dans un petit carré légèrement décoiffés avec une mèche rose fuchsia sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ses yeux d'un vert clair étaient sans cesse éclairés d'une lueur mutine que venait accentuer son petit sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle avec des hirondelles noires et une petite ceinture dorée venait la contrer, accentuant sa taille fine.

Crystale, elle, semblait beaucoup plus sombre, elle avait de longs cheveux ébènes et une peau bronzée, ses yeux d'une étonnante couleur rubis étaient entourés de long cil noir lui donnant un style très oriental. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur assez large à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock moldu (Gun'n Rose) ainsi que d'un mini short déchiré et d'une paire de boots noire. Elle le fixa de son regard couleur sang quand elle se sentie dévisagé et lui fit un petit sourire interrogateur. Bien que mal à l'aise, il se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

-Hum, excuse-moi Crystale, je ne voudrais pas être trop indiscret mais, tes parents…

-Je ne les ais jamais connu. Coupa la jeune fille d'un ton sec. Ma mère m'a abandonné dans un orphelinat à ma naissance.

-Ah, je suis désolé. Fit Harry. Moi aussi je ne connais pas mes parents.

Il y'eut un long silence (encore une fois).

-Que voulais-tu savoir de mes parents ?

-En fait, je connais un homme qui s'appelle Tom Jedusor.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ? demanda l'adolescente avec une lueur espoir.

-Tu ne le connais pas, c'est un assassin. Il se fait appeler Voldemort.

-Ah bon… murmura la jeune fille, visiblement déçue.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et les trois amies se rendirent à la dispersion des maisons. Swanny alla à Griffondor. Elfyrh, après maintes hésitations du choipeau, alla à Serdaigle et Crystale se retrouva à Serpentard. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à ses amies quand elle vie que la blondasse l'attendait avec un sourire lui promettant mille et une torture.

L'année se déroula sans incident particulier outre les farces des Weasley et les élèves perdues dans la Forêt Interdite. Mis à part en janvier, où, pendant un cours de potion, Neville renversa l'armoire à ingrédient qui s'écroula sur deux élèves _ ces derniers survécurent miraculeusement.

Ces élèves n'étaient autres qu'Harry et Crystale. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent après un mois de coma, tout les deux avaient changé.

Ils étaient inséparables et mystérieux et passaient leur temps à chuchoter entre eux ou à disparaitre à l'ombre des couloirs, tard dans la nuit. Une fois, après une sortie nocturne d'Harry, Ron trouva dans un coin du lit de son ami, une chemise tachée de sang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Et voila! Qu'en pensez-vous? =^.^=**

**petit voca:**

_- gomen: désolé/ pardon._


	3. Chapter 3 - Nouveau camp

_Deux ans passèrent-_

Une nouvelle année débuta.

Harry et Crystale étaient toujours collés ensemble et les rumeurs circulaient à bon train. Etaient-ils en couple ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi restaient-ils qu'entre eux ? Faisaient-ils de l'échangisme ou du bondage ? Bref ! Des rumeurs quoi...

Depuis l'accident, ils partageaient ce lien spécial... La première chose dont ils se rappelaient quand ils se sont réveillés c'était d'un homme, grand, mince, aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts... comme Harry. Il prétendit être Salazard Serpentard et leur dit qu'ils étaient les élus, les deux princes des deux maisons ennemis enfin réunis par un lien unique. Et qu'ils étaient les seuls capables de faire revenir le monde magique à sa puissance d'antan. Il leur dévoilât des secrets oubliés depuis des décennies et leur fournit les moyens de développer leurs pouvoirs. Ainsi chaque nuits, les deux adolescents descendaient dans la bibliothèque de Salazard, située dans la Chambre des Secrets et certaines nuits, les entrainements prenaient une telle ampleur qu'ils en revenaient blessés et meurtris. Mais après des années d'entrainements, ils en ressentir enfin les effets et ce dire que cette année serait la bonne... Oui, il était temps d'agir, et vite !

Leur groupe s'était rétréci au fil des années, si ils s'entendaient toujours autant avec Hermione, Swanny et Elfyrh, même leur lien n'avait jamais été plus fort. Par contre ce n'était pas pareil avec Ron et sa sœur qui s'étaient complètement éloignés d'eux. Harry s'était rendu compte que Ron restait avec lui juste pour accroitre sa popularité et se faire un nom, et que Ginny lui collait aux basques pour les mêmes raisons. De plus la rouquine vouai une haine sans limite pour Crystale, elle voyait en elle un obstacle vers la célébrité et la richesse.

Harry avait vécu une autre désillusion en la personne de Dumbledore ce dernier, derrière son masque de vieux sénile gâteux, cachait une âme encore plus noire que celle de Voldy et il avait trouvé en Ginny, une redoutable alliée pour se débarrasser de Crystale qui contrecarrait tous ses plans de pouvoir et de richesse en utilisant Harry.

Tout commence dans le Poudlard Express, là où la roue du Destin se mit en marche. Elfyrh cherchait le compartiment de ses amis lorsqu'elle tomba sur la bande de Ginny (c'est-à-dire Ginny, Ron, Finnigans et deux autres élèves de Griffondor).

-Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà, grinça Ginny. Elfyrh l'ignora et tenta de passer, mais elle fut bloquée par Ron.

-Vires de mon chemin !

-Mais c'est qu'elle se rebiffe la petite. Ricana le rouquin.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Elle n'eu jamais de réponse à sa question...

-Emmenez-la et amusez-vous, Fit Ginny avec un sourire mauvais.

La jeune fille fut entrainée dans un compartiment vide avec les quatre garçons et la rouquine partit comme si rien n'était. Or un élève avait tout vu et tout entendu.

Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, élève de Serpentard et meilleur et seul ami de Drago Malefoy. Dès que la rousse eut disparut, il s'élança dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour trouver la Serdaigle, tenue par trois garçons qui tentaient de la maitriser et un Ron qui se tenait la lèvre... en sang. Trop occupé à maîtriser la Serdaigle, il n'avait pas fais attention à l'adolescent qui sentit une rage sourde lui , il saisit sa baguette et lança un puissant _rejecta_ que le rouquin qui alla s'écraser pitoyablement contre la fenêtre avant de tomber au sol, assommé sous le choc.

Les autres élèves n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'ils furent stupéfixés par des sorts venant de derrière Blaise. Le métis déglutit en sentant une puissante onde de magie dans son dos, oppressante, menaçante... Il se retourna lentement pour tomber face à une Swanny furibonde qu'Harry et Crystale avaient du mal à retenir pour qu'elle n'aille pas castrer à main nu les bouf... pardon Griffondor immobilisés... Pourtant c'était d'eux que s'échappait cette magie pure. Finalement Swanny se dégagea et sans ménagement le poussa pour se précipiter vers son amie.

-Elfyrh, ma puce je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est fini...

-J'ai eut très peur, murmura la jeune fille et elle éclata en sanglots. La brune la releva et l'emmena vers son compartiment, non sans un regard de remerciement au Serpentard. Il y eut un silence.

-... merci. Finit par dire Harry.

-De rien... je l'avais vu se faire entrainer dans le compartiment, je n'allais pas la laisser.

-Que s'est-il passé de ? demanda de nouveaux Survivant.

-Et bien... elle s'est fait « accoster » par Ginny, elle a essayé de l'ignorer. Et cette g**** a dit aux autres qu'ils pouvaient la... violer et elle est partie.

-Oh la s***** ! Je vais la...commença le brun, hors de lui.

-Non ! L'interrompit ferment Crystale. C'est la rentrée, ça peut paraitre louche. Elle payera plus tard, comme les autres.

-Si tu veux, grommela son ami boudeur. (méheuh moi je veux butter des gens... =$)Puis il se reprit : bon je vous laisse, a plus tard Blaise et encore merci. Fit-il avec un grand sourire, puis il fit une légère caresse sur la joue la brune et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Vraiment lunatique se gars, pensa Blaise. Puis il se tourna vers Crystale avec un petit sourire complice. Elle était la seule fille de Serpentard à ne pas le draguer et surtout à tenir tête à Drago, et pour ça il la respectait. Ils se voyaient généralement en cachette, à l'ombre de la bibliothèque ou au coin d'un couloir, mais leurs conversations étaient toujours amicales bien que brève.

-Je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fais Blaise. Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-C'est tout à fais normal... Je ne pensais pas par contre que les Griffondors pouvaient être comme ça.

-Si tu savais...

Il y eu un temps de flottement que la douce voix de Drago au lointain vint perturber.

-Bon je file. Fit la brune avec un sourire mutin. Et en passant attend toi a du grand spectacle ce soir.

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Tu verras.

Et elle le planta là avec un petit gloussement. Il esquissa un petit sourire goguenard, laissant dériver ses yeux sur ses longues jambes et le balancement de son bassin. Puis se reprit et alla rejoindre Drago avec un sourire énigmatique.

Pendant ce temps :

-Ça va aller Fyfy, calme toi. Fit Swanny en berçant son amie en larme.

-Alors ? demanda Harry qui venait d'entrer.

Swanny secoua la tête en signe de négation. Rien ne put changer l'état d'Elfyrh et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la gare qu'elle se reprit, adoptant un masque froid. Ses amis la suivaient de près fusillant du regard quiconque s'approchait trop d'elle.

L'heure du Choipeau avait commencé, presque tous les premières années étaient passés lorsqu'Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table professorale sous les regards intrigués de toute les tables.

-Que voulez-vous mon enfant? demanda le directeur, un sourire gâteux aux lèvres.

-Je voudrais repasser sous le choipeau. Répondit Harry, sur de lui.

Le sourire du citronné disparu.

-Et pourquoi donc ? fit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Ceci nous regarde entièrement, mais je suppose que depuis le temps que vous me surveillez, vous devriez le savoir ! rétorqua le brun froidement.

Le directeur réussit à reprendre son sourire de névrosé.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, mais tu passeras après les premières années.

Le Griffondor acquiesça et attendit son tour. Quand il passa sous le Choipeau, celui-ci cria « Serpentard » avant même de toucher sa tête et on pût voir Crystale adresser un V de la victoire à Hermione avant de beugler et applaudir comme une folle à la table des Serpentard. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Blaise et le reste de la tablée. Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes quand Blaise attrapa Crystale dans ses bras et l'a fit tournoyer... Ils avaient vraiment raté quelque chose. Drago, à côté, les regardait avec une moue sceptique puis finalement s'avança vers Harry et lui tendit la main sous les yeux ébahis de la salle :

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Serpentard et veux également faire la paix avec toi.

Après une brève hésitation, le nouveau Slytherin la serra avec un léger sourire.

-Je te remercie et m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi, j'aurais dû t'écouter au début à propos de Weasley, tu avait raison, j'ai été un idiot.

Et là, devant les Serpentard amassés, regardant l'échange déclara :

- On était tous les deux des idiots et on s'est bien trompé...


	4. Chapter 4 Nouvelle vie

Ce qu'il s'est passé au chapitre précédents : Elfyrh a été attaquée par la bande de Ginny mais grâce à l'intervention de Blaise Zabini, elle s'en sort sans trop de dommage.

Le soir de la répartition, Harry surprend tout le monde (ou presque) en demandant à repasser sous le Choipeau. Il est de plus, répartit à Serpentard et fait la paix avec Drago Malefoy… Dumby n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Chapitre 4: Nouvelle Vie

Deux mois passèrent et Harry était devenu un parfait Serpentard, se faisant un plaisir de martyriser tout petit bouffondor ayant le malheur de croiser leur chemin _ mis à part ses amies.

Un soir, en rangeant sa valise (qui en avait grand besoin) il vit glisser une lettre d'un de ses livres. Intrigué, il l'a ramassa et en l'a lisant, se rappela du «pauvre fan» qui avait dû attendre sa réponse pendant plus de deux ans. Le brun ne sut pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais il se retrouva devant son bureau, la plume à la main. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il écrivit:

_« Cher inconnu,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, ma valise est si grande qu'on y perd à chaque fois quelque-chose. Vous voulez savoir ma vie... je n'y vois aucun inconvénients vu quelle est étalée dans de multiples bouquins. Vous pouvez me poser autant de questions que vous voulez. Je vous autorise également à me tutoyer à condition que je puisse en faire de même._

_Bien à vous. Harry Potter_

_PS: Pour satisfaire une partie votre curiosité, je ne suis plus à Griffondor mais à Serpentard depuis le début de l'année.»_

Il chercha en vain une adresse à laquelle envoyer sa lettre mais n'en trouva pas. Le brun se rendit quand même à la volière et vit, avec étonnement le grand hibou d'il y a deux ans. Le majestueux oiseau s'en alla alors, emportant la réponse tant attendu du «fan». Se décidant à descendre, Harry se fit intercepter par Crystale et Drago.

-Enfin ! On t'a trouvé ! s'exclama la brune, victorieuse mais essoufflée.

-Qu'est ce qui a? demanda Harry.

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'à 22h, on allait au «Buveur Sanglant»... Commença Drago.

-Et que dans 20 minutes, il sera 22h. Termina Crystale

-Merrrr... (credi)! J'avais zappé! S'écria le brun.

Et les trois compères partirent en courant dans leurs appartements se préparer.

Pour sortir de Poudlard, ils utilisaient une armoire magique qui les transportaient directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En arrivant devant la boite/ bar, Drago fit l'appel _ truc débile, mais pourtant très utile vu l'endroit où ils allaient_ il ne fallait pas perdre quelqu'un en route. Il y avait 16 élèves dont les 5 Princes (et Princesses) de Poudlard _ soit Drago, Blaise, Harry, Crystale et Pansy. Ils poussèrent les portes du bâtiment et entrèrent pour une nuit de folie, sans savoir que le destin de deux personnes serait changé à jamais par p'tit Cupidon. XP!

La musique pulse, tout le monde danse et personne à mettre dans mon lit.

Dans l'ombre du «Buveur Sanglant», un homme s'ennuyait. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, accompagné de Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, cherchait vainement à tromper son ennui lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit et que cinq jeunes gens entrèrent, suivis de près par un groupe d'adolescent du même âge.

-Drago! S'écria aussitôt Lucius en se levant mais son maître le retint d'un geste de la main...

Il venait d'apercevoir sa Némésis... Harry. Lucius se rassit, ravalant sa colère. Voldemort dévorait des yeux sa future proie lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille aux côtés du garçon.

Abasourdi, il vit son petit portrait en féminin et en plus jeune (petite parenthèse, Voldy-chou a retrouvé l'apparence de ses 25 ans. Kya!). Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Lucius ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce petit bout de femme _ Drago lui avait caché qu'il avait une aussi jolie camarade...

Celle- ci entraîna Drago et Harry dans un collé-serré sensuel et très hot!

Puis entraînant un homme dans un couloir, elle disparut, suivit de près par Harry. Le sang du Lord et de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour et ils se retinrent à grand peine de se précipiter vers l'endroit où les adolescents avaient disparut. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils réapparurent, seuls, et se dirigeaient vers le bar, quand Drago intercepta Crystale et l'entraîna dans un coin, non loin de la table du Lord. De ce fait, les trois occupants entendirent toute la conversation.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu?! Cria Drago visiblement colère. Vous n'êtes pas là pour zigouiller des gens merde !

-Si on a plus le droit de s'amuser. Répondit la brune, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une grande perte pour le monde sorcier. Elle émit un petit rire et partit rejoindre Harry.

En passant devant la table de Voldemort, ce dernier entraperçut les iris rubis de la jeune fille; dès lors, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur sa parenté, où plutôt, il se dit qu'elle avait un lien avec les Jedusor... mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible?!

Ses pensées revinrent sur le beau brun qui hantait ses nuits (très chaudes, je suppose.. niark)

Ce dernier était avec Pansy, en plein dans une danse aussi sensuelle que sexuelle (re-niark! ^^) Et le Lord eut le plaisir d'admirer son ange torse nu (/bave/: Vive le Quiditch!) et, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et se colla au dos du brun sulfureux, débutant une danse endiablée et électrique, puis enchaîna par un slow langoureux (toujours de dos). Mais Harry, fatigué et désireux de connaître le visage de son cavalier, se retourna et découvrit avec plus d'étonnement que d'horreur, son (pire) ennemi Lord Voldemort.

Bella et moi, sommes restés comme deux clampins...

Puisque le maître s'amuse, faisons de même. Proposais-je.

Avec un regard entendu, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse. Comme par hasard (meuuuh oui on y croit) je me trouvais à côté de la brune qui accompagnait Potter. C'est alors que la douce musique d'un slow retentit et avant que d'autres personnes réagissent, je l'avais déjà entraînée avec moi.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me dit de but en blanc:

-Vous me rappelez un de mes amis.

-Peut-être bien, soufflais-je à son oreille, et je la vit rougir.

-Qu'elle est votre nom belle enfant [dragueur va! x)]? Poursuivais-je.

-Crystale, répondit la brune en rougissant de plus belle, ce que je trouvais adorable. Et vous... comment vous appelez vous?

-Lucius... Commençais- je, mais je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase car un ouragan brun débarqua et empoigna la Slytherin.

-Harry?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-On s'en va! Fit ce dernier d'un ton sec. Tiens _ Monsieur Malefoy, bonsoir!

-Mr Potter, quelle joie. Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Mais déjà le brun entraînait son amie plus que choquée vers la sortie, elle s'était fais dragué par le père de Drago!

Une fois à Poudlard, ils allèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets (ils y vont souvent) et Crystale regarda son ami se défouler sur une statue.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cher Inconnu

_**Coucou tout le monde je suis ENFIN de retour avec quatre chapitre rédigés sur pc à l'avance! Certaines s'étant inquiétée de mon absence prolongée, je vous explique la raison toute simple... Mon pc, mon bébé d'amour a fait un vol plané de la mort et à reçu par l'occasion un baptême de l'air accéléré avant de se scratché lamentablement sur le sol. Il a pu être sauver mais je l'ai récupérer juste avant mon BTS. Et qui dit exam dit pas le temps pour publier TT TT J'en ai profiter pour m'avancer un peu et maintenant que j'ai eu, en ce jour particulier, l'agréable nouvelle d'être... recaler à mon exam (oui j'ai les boules... vraiment -_-) et par la même occasion de fêter mon anniversaire, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de vous offrir un petit cadeau en retour, ce petit chapitre tout mimi tout mignon. :3**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Résumé des précédents chapitres:**__ Deux mois sont passés depuis qu'Harry est à Serpentard. La vie du château a repris son cours plus ou moins paisible, rythmée par les altercations entre les lions et les serpents. Un soir, Harry retrouve la lettre envoyé deux ans plus tôt par un de ses fans et décide de répondre, ce même soir il se rend à une soirée dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec ses amis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa Némésis (ayant eu un petit coup de jeune) s'y trouvait également… _

_Après avoir échangé une danse endiablée, Harry reconnait son ennemi et part, entraînant Crystale qui se faisait draguer par le père de Drago et laissant Lord Voldemort dans ses « plates bandes »._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5: Cher inconnu<p>

Laissé en plan par Harry, le mage noir, furieux de son échec, transplana dans son manoir. La frustration le submergea et avec cette dernière vint une rage destructrice. Comment avait-il osé l'ignorer LUI ! Le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire son bureau à coup de sort, un bruissement d'aile le retint au dernier moment et son hibou, un majestueux duc aux plumes aussi noires que la nuit, se posa sur son bureau, une lettre coincée dans son bec.

Sa colère tomba aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait d'Harry. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres pulpeuses... L'agneau était enfin pris au piège.

Les doigts soudain malhabiles, il l'ouvrit et l'a lu avidement. Elle était courte mais elle lui donna un brin d'espoir. Une petite note attira son attention. Ainsi donc, il était à Serpentard _ bizarre, ce n'était pas paru dans les journaux... le vieux fou l'aurait-il caché? C'est le cœur léger qu'il alla se couché.

Le réveil fut dur pour certains Slytherins. C'est avec une gueule de bois monumentale, un manque de sommeil évident et des courbatures que ces derniers se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir que les hiboux débarquèrent. Un exemplaire de la gazette tomba non loin des fêtards. Sur la première page, on pouvait voir une photo d'Harry et Crystale, suivis de Drago entrant dans un bâtiment glauque qui n'était autre que le _Buveur Sanglant_.

En gros titre, on pouvait lire : «_Le Survivant dans l'Allée des Embrumes_» suivit de : « _Qu'y_ _faisait-il accompagné de Serpentard ? Qui est cette fille qui semble proche de lui ? Rita Steker va résoudre ce mystère._ »

Un lourd silence planait dans la salle et tous dévisagèrent la table des Slytherins avec un air bovin et curieux plaqué sur le visage. Snape e leva et, se plaçant derrière Blaise, murmura :

-Qui a eu l'idée de cette petite sauterie ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Drago.

-Euh… commença ce dernier.

-C'est moi ! Coupa une autre voix.

Surpris, le professeur regarda Crystale puis fit un petit sourire et chuchota :

-J'espère que tu trouveras une bonne excuse.

-Vous en faites pas, j'en ai un stock… Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. :p

Le Directeur des Serpents s'en retourna à sa table et murmura quelques mots à Dumby. Ce dernier se leva et déclara :

-Miss Jedusor, veillez allez dans mon bureau! Tout de suite!

La jeune fille se leva droite et fière, et sortit tandis que le directeur se retirait, et les chuchotis et les ragots se mirent à fuser de toutes part. Les Slytherins, eux, restèrent imperturbables et fiers, finissant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

Crystale entra dans le bureau du directeur et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba face à Lucius Malefoy en personne, assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, regardant lui-même avec étonnement la jeune fille.

_**Un ange passe… Deux anges passent… Un troupeau d'anges passe.**_

Dumbledore apparut à ce moment.

-Ah ! Monsieur Malefoy… Bonjour ! fit-il.

-Bonjour. Répondit froidement l'autre.

-Bonbon citron ? ^^ (yierk !)

-… Non merci. =S

-Vous m'excuserez mais je dois régler une affaire importante avec cette élève, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. Commença le dirlo, puis d'un ton plus dangereux : Miss Jedusor, veillez venir par ici.

La jeune fille s'approcha, souriant et nullement inquiète, du bureau du vieux shnock, elle jubilait intérieurement (niark ! ^^). Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il l'interrompit :

-Pas bonbon citron pour moi ? :3

Dumbledore retint à grand peine sa tête de se fracasser sur le bureau en bois massif tandis que Lucius fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement le vieux la fusilla du regard puis posa sa question :

-Miss Jedusor, reprit Dumby d'un ton doucereux, où étiez-vous hier soir ?

Et avec un calme implacable, l'adolescente répondit :

Mais dans mon dortoir Monsieur le Directeur.

-NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI!

-Mais je ne me moque pas de vous (à peiiiinnne =D)

-ET QUE SIGNIFIE CET ARTICLE… CETTE PHOTO…

-Qui date des vacances d'été , je ne pensais que vous seriez assez naïf pour croire aux torchons de Rita Steker.

-…

-L'affaire est close donc! Je m'en vais, bye byyyyye!

Et la Slytherin s'en alla sous le regard amusé et intéressé de Lucius.

A ce moment là, Harry reçut une lettre de son cher inconnu, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

~ATTENTION ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR~

« _Cher Harry,_

_Je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidé à me répondre. Que tu sois à Serpentard m'est complètement égal. J'ai quatre questions qui me trottent dans la tête._

_Veux-tu tuer Tu-Sais-Qui? Sinon comment vis-tu chez tes moldus? Que faisais-tu dans l'Allée des Embrumes et qui est la fille qui t'accompagnais?_

_J'ai encore de nombreuses questions mais je préfère prendre mon temps._

_J'espère que tu répondras vite._

_Prends soin de toi. Un Ami. »_

Le soir, après avoir entendu Drago vanter une énième fois les multiples qualités de Crystale. Harry monta dans son dortoir. A peine entré, il reçut un coussin dans la figure.

En plein dans l'mille! S'esclaffa Crystale qui reçut ledit coussin en question en pleine face.

S'ensuivit une giga-bataille de polochon où aucun lits ne furent épargnés, et ils finirent par s'écrouler sur ce qui restait de celui d'Harry. Ce dernier prit un parchemin et une plume, tandis que son amie prenait ses aises, posant sa tête sur les jambes du brun (vive la coussin 'attitude ^^)

[Harry peut écrire par la pensée * j'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil -_-*]

« _Cher Inconnu,_

_Je vais répondre tout de suite à tes questions._

_Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie de tuer Voldemort. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, il vit sa vie, je vie la mienne et si Dumbledore veut s'en débarrasser, c'est sans moi !_

_Ensuite « mes moldus » comme tu dis, sont plutôt mes tortionnaires depuis ma naissance. D'après, un ami, ils me traitent comme un elfe de maison. Il exagère un peu mais il s'y connait mieux que moi (en elfe)._

_Ce que je faisais dans l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est simple, je m'éclatais en boite. Et celle qui m'accompagnait, est ma meilleure amie, Crystale Jedusor. Pour toutes les vacances jusqu'à notre majorité j'irais avec elle dans son orphelinat. C'est le Woll's Orphan CE._

_Bien à toi. Harry. »_

Il décida d'envoyer la lettre le lendemain, mais à peine l'avait-il posé sur la table de nuit que celle-ci disparut. 0o

Il sourit et passa les doigtes dans les longs cheveux de son amie

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, en passant je remercie également <strong>Marabeilla<strong>, **Julia13verseau**, **Yunoki**, **Sandra Longbottom**, et **Mililys et toutes les autres ** pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fais plaisir. =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser aussi un petit message, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fais toujours très plaisir.

Bisous!


	6. Des couples inattendus ou pas

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, ce dernier est assez particulier car il s'agit d'un gros flashback qui reprend à partir du chapitre 2, c'est a dire à la rentrée de septembre. Dans ce chapitre nous verrons avec de nouveaux couples, une petite sauterie bien arrosé et un réveil plus qu'inattendus. Pour celles (et ceux) qui attendent le retour Lucius ou de Voldy-chou, ne vous inquiétez pas ils seront plus que présent dans les prochains chapitres. _**  
><strong><em>J'espère que vous suivez toujours :p<em>**

_Réponse à Aurelie Malefoy :_

_Lucius est souvent appelé à se rendre à Poudlard et surtout, j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour qu'il revoit Crystale ^^'_

_Aussi un grand remerciement à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent ou suivent ma fanfiction, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir :) _

* * *

><p><strong><br>**  
>Donc revenons à Blaise et Elfyrh (2 mois plus tôt).<p>

Le lendemain de la rentrée, le Serpentard croisa la Serdaigle avec son amie Swanny dans un couloir. D'un pas qu'il espérait sûr, il s'approcha d'elles et croisa le regard pétillant de malice de la brune.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Fit cette dernière.

Les deux autres l'a regardèrent s'éloigner, mais ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est le sprint phénoménale qu'elle fit jusqu'à l'antre des Slytherins des qu'elle fut hors de portée de vue.  
>Des élèves l'ayant fait entrer, elle sautât sur Harry et Crystale.<p>

- Venez, y'a Blaise avec Fyfy, je suis sure qu'il va lui faire une déclaration ! s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée.  
>- T'es sure ! s'écria l'autre brune  
>- Archi-sure !<p>

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le parc où Blaise avait entraîné la Serdaigle. Ils furent rejoint par Drago, Hermione et Pansy derrière un buisson et tous regardèrent la scène (bande de voyeur !)

**~La scène en question~**

- Euh... Commença Elfyrh. Je voulais te remercier pour hier...  
>- Mais c'était tout naturel. Répondit le garçon<p>

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-Je dois y aller. Murmura la blonde. Elle tourna les talons mais une main l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

La jeune fille tourna vers Blaise son beau regard bleu-vert interrogateur. Il lui lâcha le bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné _ son visage était en feu.

- Je voulais... enfin... tuveuxsortiravecmoi ?  
>- Pardon, tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris.<p>

Le brun respira un bon coup et réussit à articuler :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Les joues pales de la blonde prirent une teinte écrevisse soutenue. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui durèrent une éternité pour le Serpentard, elle finit par répondre un petit « oui » à peine audible. Le cœur battant à la chamade, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un chaste baiser qu'ils auraient pu approfondir, si la bande d'idiots planqués derrière les buissons ne s'étaient pas rêcher lamentablement au sol en lâchant un tonitruant «OUAIIIISSS ! » (C'est du vécu ')  
>Pris en flag, nul n'échappa à la colère d'Elfyrh. (Requiem...)<p>

Puis Swanny tellement contente pour son amie, se jeta sur elle.

- Câlin ma Fyfy, câlin. 3  
>- Nan j'veux pas fiche-moi la paix !<br>- Les p'tits n'ont pas le droit à la parole. Répliqua la brune avec un air psychopathe.  
>- ...Gloups.<br>- Câlin ma Fyfy! smack !  
>- Ma pauvre je te plains. Fit Crystale en regardant son amie souffrir le martyr.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard :

- Bon bha, il ne reste plus que 4 personnes à caser. Fit Blaise en regardant tour à tour Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Swanny.  
>- Hein ! Quoi ?!<br>- Très élégant Harry. Répliqua Drago amusé  
>- Y'a erreur moi et Harry aussi sommes aussi célibataires. Dit Crystale<br>- PARDON !S'écrièrent les autres. On croyait que vous étiez en couple.

-Au contraire, on a jamais été ensemble, on est juste comme frère et sœur. Conclut Harry. Sinon, pour fêter la nouvelle, on se retrouve à 23h dans notre dortoir, le mot de passe est « Sang Pur ». J'vous prête ma cape les filles, pensez à apporter de l'alcool. A ce soir =)

Tous partirent très excités en cours, sans se douter que dans l'ombre, Ginny Weasley avait tout entendu. La rouquine se dirigea vers le bureau de Rusard, un sourire mauvais plaqué aux lèvres.

La fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot et une baston de coussin avait débuté en l'honneur du couple. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit d'un coup, au moment où Crystale s'apprêtait à faire manger son coussin à Harry qui lançait le sien sur Pansy assise sur Hermione qui lançait un SOS à Blaise qui retenait Fyfy qui voulait trucider une brune hilare sur un Drago rouge, débraillé et aussi hilare que celle qui le dominait.

**DONC** ! La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Rusard, entrant, reçut en pleine poire le coussin envoyé par Crystale et habilement esquivé par Harry. Il chancela plus sous la surprise que sous l'impact...

- JE VOUS PRENDS BANDE DE ! Commença-t-il à beugler.  
>- Stupefix !<p>

Tout le monde regarda, celle qui avait lancé le sort.

- Merci Mione, bon reflex. Fit Crystale, sortant de sa léthargie.

Elle s'approcha de Rusard, murmura un « Oubliette » puis le fit léviter dans son bureau.

Après l'incident, ils décidèrent de jouer à la bouteille où les 6 célibataires n'embrassaient pas mais se bourraient la gueule XD. (Aaahh les douces années du lycée, qu'est ce que vous me manquez xD * alcoolique, dépravée !* Moi ! 0:D nooaaaannnnn !)

Une fois tous bourrés, ils jouèrent aux 1000 vérités. Là, on apprit que Pansy aimait Hermione et que cette dernière était lesbienne. Que Rogue sortait avait Macnair et que Dray fantasmait sur notre chère chauve-souris des cachots quand il était petit. Qu'Harry était accro à Voldy-chou depuis la 2ème année (soit la rencontre de son horcruxe dans la Chambre des Secrets), que Crystale tirerait bien un coup à un Malefoy _ sauf Drago (celui-ci fut tout de même déçu). Swanny, elle, voulait piquer une tête dans le lac avec la bande, si possible à poil (exhibitionniste !).

_~Une petite pensée pour le pauvre petit couple si mignon, si pur, si innocent qui_  
><em>en restera marqué à vie... minute de silence. ~<em>

Ils passèrent ensuite aux fantasmes. Pansy voulait se faire tartiner de confiture qui serait bien entendu lécher après (le Nutella c'est mieeeuuuxxx! =o). Celui d'Hermione était d'avoir des rapports plus poussés avec un manche à balai (vous voulez un dessin peut-être ) et Dray rêvait de se faire attacher. Harry voulait un plan à trois avec une fille et un mec, Swanny voulait attacher et dominer tandis que Crystale aspirait à tenter l'expérience dans une cabine d'essayage ou une piscine.

Aux lecteurs, nous vous informons que tous les personnages ci- présents tous,  
>sans exception, puceaux et que la scène est filmée par Blaise * BLAISE on t'aime!*<p>

Le lendemain, tous s'écartais prudemment du groupe qui émanait des ondes meurtrières. Sérieux, pourquoi les gueules de bois existent.  
>Ginny, elle, était furieuse son plan avait échoué et son seul témoin Rusard, ne se rappelait de rien. Elle soupçonnait les autres de lui avoir jeté un sort. (Qu'elle est désespérante...) Revenons au petit groupe : Elfyrh était sur les genoux de Blaise, un souriresadique aux lèvres, elle tenait ENFIN sa vengeance (soit le dossier filmé par notre Blaisinouchet), Hermione était sur les genoux de Pansy, s'étant réveillée dans son lit et ne voyait aucun inconvénient à sortir avec la Slytherin quant à Drago, Crystale, Swanny et Harry, ils avaient la tête dans l'cul.<p>

Pour fêter le nouveau couple Hermione/Pansy, ils décidèrent de faire une fête, mais deux semaines plus tard, histoire de récupérer. Pas besoin de description pour dire que ce fut l'équivalent d'un enfer paradisiaque où l'alcool et la beuh coulèrent à flots. Mais on va se focaliser sur Swanny et Drago, complètement bourrés et endormis. Crystale et Elfyrh se regardèrent puis exposèrent leur plan aux autres _ tous observèrent les deux tourtereaux avec un sourire sadique.

Le soleil illuminait la chambre et frappait les visages des deux endormis ils froncèrent les sourcils et ouvrirent les yeux.

- Argh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ! cria Swanny en ramenant les couvertures sur elle, découvrant la nudité de Drago.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle-même était nue. Elle piqua une presque syncope lorsqu'elle vit les suçons qui couvraient le corps du blond et fit un presque infarctus lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle en avait aussi. Drago aussi gêné qu'elle, partit à la recherche de ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout, ramenant par la même occasion, ceux de la pauvre traumatisée. Il s'approcha d'elle et rompit le silence.

- Tu étais encore... euh -/- Bien sur abruti ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé, enfin... moi aussi j'étais encore... puceau.<br>- Désolé _ TU ES DÉSOLÉ ! Hurla la jeune fille, et de rage, elle sauta sur notre pauvre Dray, tentant de l'étrangler, et oubliant par ailleurs, sa nudité.

C'est à ce moment que leurs amis entrèrent, riant, mais quand ils virent la position de leurs amis, ils frôlèrent la crise cardiaque tellement ils riaient. La pauvre Swanny, se rendant compte ENFIN qu'elle était à poil quoi, se planqua sous les couvertures tandis que Drago enfilait le plus rapidement possible son boxer.  
>Enfin Blaise expliqua sous les visages décomposés des deux sorciers, le tour dont ils avaient été les victimes. Pendant qu'ils dormaient, Crystale et Harry les avaient déshabillé, mit dans le même lit, leur avaient fait des suçons et dispersé les vêtements un peu partout puis étaient sortis.<p>

- Je te rassure, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de toi. Fit Crystale entre deux hoquets (de rire).

Il se révéla un mois plus tard que les deux victimes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre, mais Drago ne savait pas comment le lui déclarer et Swanny faisait tout pour le nier. Lors  
>d'un cours de potion, Rogue intercepta un papier destiné à la Griffondor. Il y était inscrit :<br>« _Aimer c'est bien, mains ne pas le reconnaître c'est moche »_.

Après avoir déposé discrètement le papier sur la table de m'élève, il la vit massacrer Crystale du regard qui affichait un sourire innocent. Le week-end d'après, le groupe décida de regarder un film et Drago fit une magnifique déclaration à Swanny, qui ne put pas dire non. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et Crystale avec un drôle de sourire. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, inquiet.

Maintenant, il reste plus que vous à caser.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de publié, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

J'avoue qu'il est un peu spécial, mais au prochain chapitre tout redeviens normal :)

Bisous tout le monde


	7. Chapter 7 Noel à l'orphelinat

**Chapitre 7 - Noel à l'orphelinat**

**Coucou tout le monde! Non vous ne rêvez pas, je reviens avec un nouveaux chapitre. J'ai beaucoup avancé sur mon blog en fait ce qui fait que j'ai déjà 3 chapitre d'avance et il ne reste plus que 2 chapitre à mettre sur le pc et cette fiction arrivera à sa fin. Et oui déjà ^^**

**Je posterais un chapitre tout les deux jours au moins :)**

**Ce****la pourra me permettre que me remettre à fond sur la fanfiction de GoT's où j'ai pris trop de retard et perdu, de nouveaux, pleins de chapitre. ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

_Dans le précédent chapitre nous avons eu un flashback dans l'histoire à la période de la rentrée, où on a vu l'apparition de nouveaux couples. Dans ce chapitre nous reprenons le fil de l'histoire, c'est à dire en décembre, peu après la virée en boite d'Harry et sa bande et de sa rencontre avec Tom._

_Dans ce chapitre on retrouve un Dumby conspirateur qui même à distance arrive à faire chier son monde ... une nouvelle lettre du "mystérieux inconnu"._

* * *

><p>On était en décembre et Harry attendait toujours la réponse du mystérieux inconnu. Le brun soupira en bouclant sa valise, il était en vacances _ enfin. Il était content car enfin, il n'allait pas passer de vacances seul dans le château ou chez son horrible famille, mais avec son amie. Le seul hic était qu'il devait aller à son orphelinat, mais un orphelinat ne pouvait pas être pire que les Dursley, non?<p>

Crystale l'attendait en bas, elle semblait de semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

- T'es pas contente de... commença Harry.  
>- Non ! Le coupa la brune. Et pas de commentaires, ok !<p>

Les deux Slytherins sortirent hors des barrières de Poudlard. Ils prirent le Portoloin que Dumby leur avait donné, une bouteille, et se sentirent aspirer par le nombril jusqu'à tomber lourdement sur le sol. Harry se releva péniblement, frottant ses vêtements.

-Bienvenue chez moi. Fit son amie d'un ton lugubre.

Prenant sa valise, il l'a suivit jusque dans un bâtiment d'aspect lugubre, de nombreux enfants  
>circulaient dans les couloirs et tous s'écartèrent d'eux en chuchotant craintifs et haineux.<br>Quand à Crystale, elle avançait droite et fière, ignorant les murmures méprisants, il se dégageait d'elle une aura inquiétante. Harry devina qu'elle était très en colère donc hyper susceptible donc BEAUCOUP moins patiente et(déjà qu'elle ne l'est pas beaucoup d'habitude =s) et donc que ce n'était pas le moment de la taquiner ou de lui rentrer dans le bifteck.  
>Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille porte de bois brute.<br>La brune inspira un bon coup puis toqua et entra. Une voix sèche l'accueillit.

- On vous a jamais appris à frapper Jedusor !

Assise devant son petit bureau, se trouvait une monumentale femme, le visage bouffi mais le  
>regard cruel.<p>

- Mais j'ai frappé Madame la Directrice. Fit la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.  
>- Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenus, tu es virées c'est ça ! Le vieux cinglé voulait plus de toi, c'est normal, tu es mauvaise. Ta naissance n'est qu'un fardeau de plus pour l'humanité.<br>- Comme si vous n'en étiez pas un. Répliqua calmement Crystale.  
>- PARDON ! Hurla la directrice en se levant, mais elle aperçu enfin Harry et se radoucit d'un coup.<br>- Tu amène un de tes amis _ je n'étais pas au courant. Pour simple réponse, la jeune sorcière tendit une lettre que Dumbledore lui avait remise.

L'imposante femme l'a lui arracha des doigts, l'ouvrit et l'a lu avidement. Aussitôt un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage crapuleux.

- Bon bon. Dit-elle mielleusement. Vous dormirez dans la même chambre, expliquez lui les règles Jedusor et passez de bonnes vacances. Elle les poussa vers les portes et les planta dehors. Crystale semblait sceptique, elle n'aimait pas ce revirement de comportement.

- Viens suis moi. Fit-elle à Harry.

Ils partirent vers leur chambre.  
>La directrice écouta leur pas s'éloigner. Son sourire disparut et son visage se durcit. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et relut la lettre.<p>

« _Ma très chère Dolores,_  
><em>Ces deux jeunes gens viendront séjourner à l'orphelinat durant toute leurs vacances jusqu'à la majorité de Miss Jedusor. Je veux que vous me rapportiez tous leurs faits et gestes, et je pense qu'il sera temps de faire ce qu'il faudra le jour venu. Nous devons la briser.<em>  
><em>Avec mes meilleurs sentiments. Albus Dumbledore»<em>

Le crapaud jubilait. Cette sale gamine allait payer aussi bien à cause d'elle que de son père ... Plus de 50 ans qu'elle en rêvait. Insouciant, les deux sorciers déballèrent leurs affaires, tandis que Crystale expliquait les règles de l'orphelinat.

- Comme tu es mon invité, on a un droit de sortie illimité et on est juste à 30 km de Londres, il y a un bus qui passe à toutes les heures.  
>- Mais c'est génial, Londres à 30 km, ça va être la belle vie... =)<br>- Dernière règle, ne te fie jamais aux adultes, c'est LA règle de survie à l'orphelinat.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle.<p>

La jeune fille lui sourit et l'entraina au réfectoire où le repas du soir débutait. A peine furent-ils entrés que la directrice annonça :

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, Miss Jedusor passera ses vacances ici cette année. Je vous présente Harry Potter, un de ses amis qui l'accompagnera à chaque fois. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Sur ce bon appétit.

Les deux sorciers tentèrent de manger l'immonde bouillie dans leur assiette. Ils soupirèrent... Vivement demain.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un mage noir relisait pour la énième fois la lettre qu'un brun aux yeux vert lui avait envoyé. Il voulait le revoir.. Une idée le frappa, pourquoi ne pas redevenir élève à Poudlard. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, l'idée était alléchante. (Voldy t'es un génie ! )

Harry et Crystale s'était levé de bonne heure, ils ovulaient prendre le prendre le bus de 7h00 pour Londres et revenir le lendemain. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient (enfin se forçait à avaler un bout de pain rassit) le hibou noir fit son apparition et lâcha une lettre dans l'assiette d'Harry avant de repartir.  
>Le brun s'empressa de l'ouvrir.<p>

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt mais j'étais occupé à mon inscription à Poudlard. En effet, à la rentrée, on pourra enfin se rencontrer... Je suis très impatient (le cœur d'Harry bâtit très fort)_  
><em>Comment cela se fait que « tes» moldus te maltraitent comme ça ? Tu ne t'es jamais plains ?<em>  
><em>En tous cas je ne m'attendais pas à ton revirement de situation mais je l'approuve.<em>  
><em>Sinon j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton amie, je l'a trouve super canon et se serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, mais ceci reste entre nous.<em>  
><em>J'ai hâte de rencontrer...<em>  
><em>Ton ami. »<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

A la prochaine


	8. Chapter 8- Une invitation inattendue

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre de: "L'ennemi de mon cœur"**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_Dans le précédent chapitre: Harry et Crystale vont passer leur vacances de Noel dans l'orphelinat de l'adolescente. Si les deux jeunes ont une liberté de mouvement totale, ils n'en restent pas moins surveillés, même à distance, par Dumbledore. Et que prévoit-il avec la directrice, Dolorès, afin de briser la Jedusor?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 - Une invitation inattendue<span>**

La journée était chaude pour l'époque, les sorciers avaient troqués leurs lourdes capes de laine contre de fines capelines.  
>Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient dans Londres et ils avaient échoués dans une petite boutique de vêtements de l'Allée des Embrumes.<br>Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage.

- Mon chou tu es MagnifAique ! s'exclama aussitôt le vendeur.

Et il avait raison. Le brun avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient aux épaules tout en restant un peu ébouriffé. Il avait un jean noir taille basse aux déchirures teintées de rouge, un haut avec une tête de mort ainsi qu'un collier et deux bracelet en cuir. Un trait de khôl accentuait l'émeraude de ses yeux et toute sa tenue mettait en valeur sa beauté juvénile et androgyne.

- C'est bon Crystale, tu as terminé ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers une autre cabine.  
>- J'ose pas. Répondit la voix de son amie toute timide.<br>- Alleezzz ! _Siteuplait_, sors...

La jeune fille abdiqua et sortit les joues brûlantes d'embarras. Elle portait une petite robe à bustier noire bordée de dentelles pourpres, et, à chacun de ses mouvements, on pouvait entrapercevoir un léger imprimé également pourpre apparaitre sur le tissu. Mais le plus gênant, pour elle, était les trous sur le bustier qui laissait voir sa peau légèrement halée. Sa tenue mettait en valeur ses yeux rubis qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

- Woaw ! Finit par prononcer Harry.

Après avoir acheté leurs vêtements, ils sortirent de l'allée sombre pour se rendre à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur, bondée par ce tiède après-midi sans pluie. Tous se retournaient sur leur chemin. Une fois installés devant une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, ils se mirent à babiller activement, ignorant les regards (avides :p) posés sur eux.

- Harry ! Crystale ! Appela une voix dans la masse de sorcier, et une chevelure platine surgie.  
>- Dray ! fit Crystale en se jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire un <em>groooos<em> câlin...  
>M. Malefoy. Termina-t-elle en se décollant de son petit blond et en prenant un air détaché.<p>

Elle piqua un fard monstre lorsque Lucius lui fit un baisemain des plus distingué, la dardant d'une œillade charmeuse. Devant la tension qui régnait et surtout craignant pour les fesses de son amie, Drago crût bon d'intervenir.

- Ouah ! Trop sexy ta tenue, et tu as mêmes réussi à relooker Ryry !  
>- T'as vu ?! Répondit la brune, saisissant l'opportunité à ''pleine main''. Il est trop '<em>rrr<em>', pas vrai chaton ?  
>- Grrr ! Fit ledit chaton, le regard mauvais.<p>

Son amie lui tira puérilement la langue.

- Vous êtes chez les moldus d'Harry ? Demanda Drago avec une moue dégoutée, tout en s'installant tranquillou (oui oui il est comme ça le Drago, il s'incruste ) à côté du brun, suivit de son père.  
>- Je suis à l'orphelinat de Crycry. Ils n'auraient jamais voulu que je vienne en vacances chez eux de toute façon. Ils sont trop bizarres.<br>- Et c'est toi qui dis ça. Pouffa la brune, puis recopiant la voix suraigüe de Pétunia, elle s'écria : « Ce garçon n'est pas normal ! Seul mon Duddy chéri d'amour qui ressemble à un bébé baleineaux est parfait ! Tout le monde devrait être à l'image de mon Duddichou d'amouuuuur ! »

Il y eu un court silence (neurone un appelle neurone deuuuux) couvert par un long fou rire.

- Miss... ? Demanda Lucius.  
>- Jedusor, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Crystale... je préfère. Dit la brunette avec une petite moue en coin que le plus âgé trouva tout simplement adorable. Il se gifla mentalement.<p>

_« Voyons Lucius, retiens toi voyons, on ne viole pas les jeunes étudiantes sur la voie publique, devant tout ses gens ! Allez un peu de sang froid petit garnement ! »_  
><em><br>_  
>- Donc Mi... Crystale. Reprit-il après ces saines pensées. Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?<p>

Et avec enthousiasme et évidence, elle répondit d'un ton candide :

- Mage Noir ! Bien sur

Drago s'étouffa avec son Whisky, Lucius était stupéfait (sur les fesses ouais !) et Harry poussa soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. L'adulte se reprit.

- Et vous M. Potter ?  
>- Je serais son bras droit. Répondit simplement Harry.<br>- GLOUPS ! reuh...reuh... reuh Ce fut le seul son que put émettre le pauvre Drago, s'étouffant pour de bon avec sa boisson. Son père quand à lui était sans voix...  
>- Très élégant Dray. Se moqua légèrement Crystale, puis reprenant son sérieux, elle fixa Harry des orbes rougeoyants, insondables. Harry tu n'es pas mon bras droit, mais mon associé. On en a déjà parlé ! Et puis on a la même puissance.<br>- Plus quand tu auras récupérer tes pouvoirs, tu me surpasseras largement. Répliqua le brun.

Les deux jeunes se fusillèrent du regard, et Lucius pu voir un éclair de tristesse passer dans les prunelles rubis, mais ce fut si infime car son regard redevint rieur et malicieux.

- Harry, je crois qu'on est surveillé. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton emplit de malice et désignant vaguement mais discrètement de son verre une table éloignée ou un sorcier à la mine renfrognée ne les lâchaient pas du regard.

- Tu t'en occupes ? Demanda le Serpentard avec le même sourire malicieux.  
>La jeune fille acquiesça puis se leva soudainement en frappant ses deux mains entre elles.<br>- Oh je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Mais je crois qu'il va être temps pour nous d'y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
>- Oh vous rentrez déjà ? s'écria Drago avec une petite moue triste.<br>- Oui malheureusement, sinon on aura plus de transport... Et Harry doit répondre à l'homme de sa vie ! S'esclaffa la brune avec ton théâtrale.

Harry rougit.

- Tu veux que je commente ton cas. Bougonna Harry en fixant avec insistance Lucius.  
>Les deux concernés rougirent légèrement sous le regard amusé de Drago.<br>- Tu sais ma Crycry. Commença-t-il en entourant affectueusement les épaules de son amie. Il est libre et abstinent depuis trop longtemps pour son propre bien ... Et ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois ma belle-maman.

Le Slytherin reçut une claque magique tandis que Crystale, furax se dégageait de son étreinte, son regard lui promettant mille mort, Harry était hilare, Lucius gêné et le pauvre Drago se lamentait sur sa vie de fashion victime et le monde si cruel pour sa pauvre personne.  
>La jeune fille esquissa un mouvement pour partir mais une furie sortie de nulle part, se jeta sur elle et l'enserra brutalement dans une étreinte d'acier.<p>

- Crys-tale-chan ! ^0^

Après avoir faillit tuer son amie par étouffement et broyage de côtes, ladite furie alias Swanny se fit entraîner par son petit ami (j'ai failli dire _petit-copain_ mais je vais encore me faire traiter de mamie donc bon ).

- Swanny ma chérie, je te présente mon père. Père, voici Swanny, ma petite amie.  
>- Enchantée M. Malefoy. Fit la brune toute souriante.<br>- Moi de même, mais appelles moi Lucius.  
>- Bon... Commença Harry. On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps...<br>- Attendez ! S'exclama Lucius, les voyant s'éloigner. Vous ne voudriez pas venir passer quelques jours au manoir ?  
>- Mais bien sur ! S'écria presque Crystale (sauve moi de cet enfeeeerrrr !)<br>- Je pourrais passer vous chercher mercredi vers 9h, jusqu'au vendredi soir.

Les deux Slytherins se concertèrent rapidement du regard et acquiescèrent.

- Pas de problème. Donc à mercredi et merci beaucoup.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Impatient de savoir ce qu'il va se passer pendant ce petit séjour? <strong>  
><strong>Eh bien il va falloir attendre la suite. Mwahaha. <strong>

Merci aussi à **Mini-Yuya** et ta review qui m'a fais plaisir :)

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche :)

**Bisous :***


	9. Chapter 9 - Le Manoir Malefoy

**Chapitre 9 - Le manoir Malefoy**

**Coucou tout le monde! Je reviens un peu plus tard que prévu avec un nouveau chapitre :) J'attendais d'avoir un peu plus de lecteur mais bon la courben'a pas vraiment décoller non plus donc j'abandonne et je poste juste pour le plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_Dans le chapitre précédent_**_, Crystale et Harry, font du shopping à Londres quand ils rencontrent Drago et son père. Après un longue discussion, Lucius les invite à passer quelques jours au manoir Malefoy._**

* * *

><p>Le mercredi arriva bien trop lentement au goût de Crystale. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et passait son temps à soupirer ou à martyriser quelques pauvres orphelins qui avaient le malheur de tomber sous ses griffes.<p>

Enfin le grand jour arriva. Ils furent appelé dans le bureau de la directrice.

Quand les deux adolescents se présentèrent, ils l'a surprirent en plein matage sur la personne de Mr. Malefoy et ne purent réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

- Miss Jedusor, Mr Potter, je vous ai fait mander car avant votre départ, j'ai une petite affaire à régler avec vous. Samedi dernier, un Auror est mort...

- La belle affaire. Soupira Crystale.

- TAISEZ- VOUS! Beugla le crapaud. Il se trouve que ce dernier est mort à l'endroit même où vous étiez alors...

- Qu'il était censé nous surveiller. La coupa froidement Harry. Son visage s'était rembruni et ses yeux lançait des éclairs, autant dire qu'il était très énervé. Nous prenez pas pour des cons et dites à Dumbledore de nous foutre la paix! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il me récupérera, sinon, je rejoins sur le champ Voldemort!

Il y eut un lourd silence...

- Je pense que vous en avez fini avec nous. Murmura la brune.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Abdiqua la directrice à contre-cœur.

Lucius se leva et, sans un salut, entraîna les deux amis dans le parc où ils prirent un portoloin.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron d'un magnifique manoir. C'était une bâtisse du style Renaissance de toute beauté, entourée de jardins soigneusement entretenus et que les sévices de l'hiver ne semblait pas affecter. En effet les alentours du manoir étaient protégés par un bouclier magique qui maintenait une température ambiante printanière, voir estivale. L'intérieur était somptueux et décoré avec goût. L'adulte s'amusa de l'étonnement de ses cadets. Après leur avoir montré leur chambres et conseillé de se changer, il les entraîna sur une petite terrasse où Drago les attendait. Les salutations passées, ils s'assirent, commençant à converser de tout et de rien, tandis qu'on leur servait du thé.

Aux alentours de 16 heure, Swanny, Blaise et Elfyrh débarquèrent, s'ensuivit une bataille d'eau géante dans le parc, sous l'œil amusé et appréciateur de Lucius qui ne quittait pas la petite robe blanche Crystale, devenue transparente à cause de l'eau.

Le soir, après s'être séché, les jeunes décidèrent de passer leur soirée en couple dans la chambre d'Harry, qui dormait dans celle de Crystale, laissant la brune seule avec un Lucius au bord de l'implosion.

Après un long silence gêné, l'adulte se décida à entamer la conversation.

- As-tu déjà fais de la musique?

La jeune fille fille leva ses grands yeux pourpres vers son aîné.

- Je sais jouer du piano.

- Cela ne te dérangerais pas de me le montrer.

- ... Si tu veux.

Le blond se leva et entraîna la jeune fille dans un petit salon où trônait un magnifique piano blanc. Lucius vit avec amusement des petites étoiles briller dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

Crystale s'assit et commença à jouer une douce mélodie emplie de mélancolie.

Lucius était fasciné par l'adolescente. La façon dont elle se mordillait les lèvres, les joues légèrement rougies et les prunelles brillantes, tout cela ajouté au petit décolleté de la brune fit, bien malgré lui, réagir le Lord.

C'est en se mordant la lèvre inférieur qu'il vit la jeune fille finir son morceau et se tourner timidement vers lui. Le blond regarda son visage prendre une violent teinte pivoine en voyant son désir (d'un côté t'es bien placé ma vieille! Pile devant ^|||^) mais elle ne bougea pas et leva son visage brûlant vers celui de son aîné. Lucius déglutit difficilement. Le visage de la jeune fille était un véritable appel à la luxure (AU VIOL OUAIS! sur le piano! sur le piano! )

- Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher. Finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

Crystale se leva en silence, gênée, mais à cause de sa fébrilité, elle trébucha contre un bord du tapi et se retrouva dans les bras de Lucius qui s'était ''précipité'' pour la rattraper.

Les joues de Crystale atteignirent une teinte rouge record. Contre toute attente, elle resserra sa prise sur la chemise de Lucius tandis que celui-ci resserrait son étreinte sur la taille de la brune. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, profitant de leur chaleur et n'osant aller plus loin.

Crystale voulut se dégager doucement mais Lucius, écoutant son désir, l'attira à lui et s'empara de sa bouche, quémandant l'ouverture de ses lèvres closes.

Après une brève hésitation, elle laissa la langue mutine de son aîné rejoindre sa jumelle. S'ensuivit un long baisé, empli de douceur où chacun cherchait l'autre. Manquant d'air, ils y mirent fin et restèrent haletant front contre front.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Lucius à l'oreille de la brune. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres douces de l'aristocrate embrasser son cou.

- Moi aussi. Chuchota la jeune fille à son tour en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules du blond.

Celui-ci attrapa de nouveaux ses lèvres. Le baiser était plus fougueux, plus passionné, leurs langues se mêlaient en un ballet déchaîné. Lucius poussa l'objet de ses désirs vers le piano et sans effort, l'a posa dessus. La jeune fille émit un doux rire cristallin en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'adulte. La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit...

- Crystale! ... Papa! s'écria une voix.

- Oh Dray... c'est toi. Fit une Crystale plus que gênée, perchée sur son piano.

A ce moment Swanny entra sans la pièce.

- Dray chéri, on y va ... oups! Désolée pour le dérangement.

Crystale posa sa tête cramoisie sur l'épaule de Lucius, désespérée, tandis que Drago poussait une Swanny nullement nullement gênée d'avoir dérangé le couple. Juste avant de fermer la porte, le Slytherin leva son pouce vers son père avec un sourire goguenard '' C'est dans la poche!"

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit où Crystale suivait une ligne imaginaire sur l'épaule de l'adulte, du bout de son doigt. Ce dernier prit le menton de l'adolescente dans le creux de sa main et redressa son visage. Leur regard s'accrochèrent.

- Jolie culotte. Finit par dire Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin.

La brune rougissante, tenta de la cacher en remettant en place sa robe mais une main trèèèès entreprenante s'était déjà glissé dessous et caressait tendrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Avant qu'elle n'est pût prononcer un mot, le blond s'était emparer de ses lèvres, lui coupant toute réflexion.

Crystale se sentit de nouveau porté, et, par réflexe, noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son aîné, le laissant l'entraîner dans les méandres du manoir.

Elle se sentit poser sur un lit, et ferma les yeux...

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors Qu'en pensez -vous? <em>

_Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine car bonne nouvelle, nous arrivons à la fin! Et oui! Et ça veux dire bientôt une nouvelle fanfiction _

_N'hésitez pas à partager ou commenter car ça fais toujours plaisir._

_Bisous tout le monde _


	10. Chapter 10 - Un nouvel élève

Chapitre 10 - Nouvel élève

Eeeeeeh recoucou! Ça faisait longtemps *pas tapé pas tapé* Je suis impardonnable je sais, je vais essayer de boucler l'histoire car ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle traîne. Surtout qu'elle était quasiment finie sur skyrock mais bourrée de faute.

Anyway, je pense être un peu plus présente sur à partir de septembre car je reprend mes études. J'ai passée une année à travailler et faire pleiiiins de choses comme devenir accro à instagram, voyager et me lancer dans un vrai blog. Et ce n'est pas encore fini :) J'ai mis en pause la rédaction de toutes mes fanfictions et elles se sont encore plus accumulés. Je suis passée de 20 fanfictions en cours ou finies à... 37! * je part me chercher une corde* et comme je n'aime pas écrire sur pc... TOUT est sur papier *part se pendre une deuxième fois*.

Bon sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et cours corriger le prochain. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Dans le précédent chapitre, Crystale et Harry passe quelques jours au Manoir Malefoy. Lucius déclare sa flamme à Crystale et tout semble aller pour le meilleur des mondes.

Mais la rentrée arrive à grand pas. Que leur réserve l'avenir...

* * *

><p>La fin des vacances... Harry soupira une énième fois.<p>

- Arrêtes! Sinon je te fais retourner direct à l'orphelinat! L'attaqua Crystale, lassée par ses soupirs.

Ils sortirent du wagon et prirent le chemin du château. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, Swanny se jeta sur eux, les étranglant à moitié. Elfyrh et Blaise leur adressèrent un vague signe de main, trop occupés à se bécoter. Drago ne tarda pas arrivé et adresse un petit sourire en coin à Crystale.

- Salut... belle-maman. Dit-il avec une voix moqueuse.

C'est en courant, poursuivit par une véritable furie qui lui promettait mille mort, qu'il atteignit la Grande Salle.

Harry et le reste du groupe les suivait mais plus calmement.

- Harry? Appela une voix mielleuse.

Le serpentard se retourna sur Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Weasley? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Te parler.

A contre-cœur, le brun la suivit sous l'œil méfiant de Drago et Crystale qui avait entre-temps rejoint le groupe. La discussion semblait animée et Harry partit de la Grande Salle, furieux, en claquant la porte avec une telle violence que la salle en tremblât. Ginny affichait un air victorieux.

Discrètement Crystale sortie à son tour et manqua de se faire renverser par un garçon qui attendait.

- Oh désolée. S'excusa-t-elle. Euh... tu n'aurais pas vu un petit brun aux yeux verts passer par hasard?

- Oui il est allé dans cette direction. Répondit le garçon en montrant un couloir, tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

- Merci. Lâcha la jeune fille en se précipitant vers la direction indiquée.

Elle entra en coup de vent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'engouffra dans le trou béant au centre de la pièce. C'est hors d'haleine qu'elle arriva dans la Chambre. Un bruit d'explosion et des morceaux de roches l'accueillirent.

La Slytherin poussa un soupir et s'assit tranquillement, attendant que son ami daigne se calmer. Ce dernier s'acharnait sur une pauvre statue de serpent qui n'avait rien demandé. Sa magie s'enroulait autour de lui, tel un ruban noir. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber au sol, haletant...

Crystale en profita pour s'approcher de lui, et l'entoura de ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour le réconforter.

- Chut... calmes-toi... il ne faut pas les écouter, elle l'a fait exprès pour te faire du mal...

Elle le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit la magie de son ami se rétracter et ses tremblements de colère se calmer.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner. Gémit-il contre l'épaule de son amie.

- Il le faut... tu ne veux pas voir le nouveau? Fit la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

- Si mais...

- Il est super mignon ^^

- Ah... Mais ne penses même pas me mettre avec lui, j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- C'est c'la oui.

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire puis se relevèrent et partirent comme si de rien était. Tous les élèves regardèrent le duo entrer dans la Grande Salle, tous appréhendait la réaction du directeur qui ne se fit attendre.

-MISS JEDUSOR! DANS MON BUREAU APRES LE REPAS! hurla-t-il.

Harry voulu répliquer mais son amie le coupa d'un coup de coude discret. Elle fit le plus joli des sourires à Dumby et partit s'asseoir. Pourtant elle ne toucha pas à un seul des plats qui apparurent devant elle.

- Bravo! Fit une voix moqueuse. T'arrives à te faire engueuler dès le retour de vacances.

- Dray. Dit l'intéressée. Ta gueule!

- Ça va te rebiffes pas, c'était pour rire.

- nnnh... è_é

La brune détourna la tête, déterminée à bouder son interlocuteur, mais le blond en avait décidé autrement et s'évertua à la fixer du regard avec insistance.

- Tu veux quoi?! l'agressa Crystale énervée è_é

- Il s'est passé quoi avec mon père? Je veux les détails. Répondit du tac au tac Drago taquin.

- Rien!

- Dis pas de conneries... Sur le piano tu étais loin d'être non-consentante.

- Sale voyeur! Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé! Tu es si pressé de caser ton père?

- Bien sur, je rêve tous soirs de t'appeler "Belle-Maman".

Harry, craignant pour la sécurité de Drago, essaya de calmer le jeu. En effet, la tablée Serpentard observait avec crainte l'échange, se préparant à ce que la brune pète un boulon et attente à la vie de leur Prince.

- Dray, laisse-la tranquille. Tu sais qu'elle dit la vérité alors arrête d'enfoncer le clou comme ça... Elle est déjà assez énervée.

La jeune fille leur lança un "regard de la mort qui tue" et se plongea dans ses sombres pensées tandis que les vert et argents poussaient presque un soupir de soulagement. Le kraken s'était endormi. En effet tous craignait les colères de Crystale qui pouvait rivaliser avec celles de leur adorable professeur de potion.

Harry de son côté cherchait du regard, le plus discrètement possible, le nouvel élève.

- Si c'est moi que tu cherches, je suis juste à côté de toi. Fit une voix rieuse.

Harry se retourna et tomba dans une mer de glace. Le jeune homme en face de lui était d'une rare beauté, de longs cheveux ébènes lui tombaient dans le dos, ils encadraient un fin visage pâle que mettaient en valeur de lèvres fines rosées et de grands yeux aux prunelles d'un bleu si pur qu'on si perdait.

- Tom Marvolo, ravit de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Dit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

- Enchanté. Répondit Harry en la serrant. Veux-tu que je te présentes les autres?

- Je veux bien oui.

- Ok, donc le blond suicidaire, c'est Drago. Sa petite amie est à Griffondor, c'est la brune avec une mèche rose. Commença Harry en désignant la Griffy. A côté de Drago, c'est Blaise et sur ses genoux, Elfyrh, elle est à Serdaigle et pour finir, Crystale, le pitbull de Poudlard. Un conseil , ne va pas lui chercher des noises où elle fera de ta vie un enfer.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas. Bougonna cette dernière.

- C'est aussi la grincheuse de service, elle a un caractère vraiment explosif.

La brune se redressa et lui tira puérilement la langue.

- Tu peux parler "Monsieur" je mords les gens qui essaye de me réveiller pour ne pas que j'arrive en cours. Dray en porte encore les traces!

- Grrr!

- Mais bien sur chaton. ^^

Toute la bande se mit à rire devant la mine renfrognée d'Harry. Le repas reprit son cours et Crystale et Tom partirent dans une grande discussion sur les Potions et les sortilèges. Drago les regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Quand la brune rigola suite à une blague de Tom, il se décida à passer à l'action.

- C'est pas pour dire. Commença-t-il en se redressant, ignorant les regards alarmés de ses comparses. Mais mon père devrait faire plus attention, il commence à avoir de la ...

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car un gobelet, vous savez ces magnifiques pièces d'orfèvre en bronze bien lourdes, atteint son magnifique visage.

- Oh c'est bête d'être d'une telle maladresse. Minauda Crystale comme si elle s'en voulait en balançant son poignet devant son visage. Au contraire, dans sa tête elle pensait *en plein dans l'mille!*

La pauvre victime trop assommée par le choc, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur son agresseur.

- Crycry t'es méchanteuuuh! ^0^ S'exclama Swanny.

- Désolée ma grenouille, mais il l'a cherché.

- Prend garde à ma vengeance... rrrrr. è_é

- J'y croix trop. Se moqua légèrement son amie.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que je pourrais te faire. Répliqua la Griffy. è_é

- C'est une proposition? Répondit du tac au tac la brune, malicieuse, avec un petit clin d'œil en prime.

Comprenant le double sens de sa phrase, la pauvre griffondor piqua un fard monstre tandis que toute la tablée éclatait de rire. Drago prit sa petite amie et partit avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa dignité Malfoyenne.

L'attention d'Harry se reporta alors sur Tom qu'il avait laissé entre les griffes de son amie depuis le début du repas.

- Où étudiais-tu avant?

- A Dumstrang.

- C'est comment là-bas?

- Grand _ mais ça ne vaut pas Poudlard.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Tom. Fit Crystale à ses côtés.

Ledit Tom se retourna vers la jeune fille pour tomber au plus profond de ses prunelles carmines. Il avait besoin de savoir qui elle était vraiment, quel lien ils avaient, mais impossible de la légimencier sinon le gâteux citronné serait au courant de sa présence dans l'heure. Toutefois il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise sous l'insistance de son regard, comme si elle lisait en lui... La brune finit par lui adressa un petit sourire innocent.

- Je suis rentrée à Poudlard il y a deux ans. Dit-elle. Et ça ne vaux rien par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant.

- Et où étudiais-tu avant? Demanda le nouvel élève, curieux.

- Nulle part, je vivais dans un orphelinat _ plutôt survivais...

Tom sembla étonné, cette fille lui plaisait... après Harry bien sur.

- Tu es orpheline?

- Pas dans tout les sens du termes. Ma mère m'a abandonné le jour de ma naissance et je ne sais pas qui est mon père. Je doute même qu'il est connaissance de mon existence.

- Donc Jedusor, c'est le nom de ta mère.

- Non, c'est celui de mon père. C'est une des seuls volontés que ma mère est faites pour mon cas. Son nom c'est Browns.

- Et tu n'as jamais voulu les retrouver alors que tu connais au moins leur nom?

- Non... Et quand bien même, ils ont tout les deux disparus. Mais si par le plus grand des hasards je retrouve ma très chère génitrice, je la tue et mon père, m'en fou...

- Oo...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est toujours comme ça. Rigola Harry devant la tête choquée du nouveau Serpentard. Allez viens, le repas est terminé.

Tom regarda Crystale partir vers le bureau du glucosé tandis qu'il suivait son petit brun. A 22h, la Slytherin n'était toujours pas rentrée. Ses amis l'attendaient dans la salle principale des vert et argent, inquiets.

La tableau s'ouvrit enfin, brusquement, et Crystale apparut, plus pâle que jamais _ du sang tachait sa chemise.

Harry se leva, une aura noir de colère crépitait autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Non Harry. Souffla la jeune fille en lui bloquant le passage de son bras.

- TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS RESTER LES BRAS CROISES APRES QU'IL T'AI TORTURE! Hurla le brun hors de lui.

Une gifle claqua.

- Abruti! Siffla la brune. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Harry tourna le dos, et monta d'un pas raide dans son dortoir sous le regard dur mais triste de son amie.

* * *

><p>J'essaye de vous publier le prochain chapitre dans la soirée.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Bisous bisous :*


	11. Chapter 11- Vacances d'avril

Hello coucou :)

Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre :) Je suis en pleine correction du suivant, il sera mis en ligne soit dans la soirée soit demain :)

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 - Vacances d'Avril et Anniversaire<span>

_Dans le précédent chapitre, Harry fait enfin la connaissance du mystérieux inconnu avec qui il correspondait depuis des mois. Tom Marvolo, ou Lord Voldemort, s'intègre très vite dans le groupe même si il a le pressentiment que Crystale se doute de quelque chose. On découvre que cette dernière est torturée par "crétin Dumby de mes deux" mais ça semble tellement habituel que personne, mis à part Harry, ne semble vouloir l'aider... Et qu'elle même ne veut pas remédier à cette situation. Les vacances d'avril arrivent et Crystale sera bientôt majeure..._

Les vacances d'avril arrivèrent. Il n'y avait plus eu d'autres d'incidents depuis que Dumbledore avait battu Crystale. Harry, était désorienté, perdu... Son amour pour le Lord noir grandissait et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Tom qui lui faisait clairement des avances, il ne le considérait que comme un ami. De leur côté, Drago avait fais une demande en mariage à Swanny, Elfyrh et Blaise se la coulait douce et Crystale déprimait de ne pas voir Lucius. Cette dernière avait invité Tom à passer ses vacances à l'orphelinat. Harry avait failli la tuer lorsqu'il avait su que le jeune homme avait accepté.La brune était fière de son coup, elle espérait qu'Harry se rendrait compte de qui était vraiment Tom. Car elle savait...

Ce la faisait une heure qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, ils saturaient. Celle-ci semblait "contente" de les revoir et les accueillit avec "chaleur".

- Cela va faire 17 ans que tu es nées, que tu vis entre ces murs qui t'ont toujours accueillis, que d'émotions. Fit cette dernière en essuyant une (fausse) larme de sa face de crapaud. C'est la dernière fois que je te vois, comme tu seras majeure et tu pourras enfin voler de tes propres ailes. C'est pour cela que pour ton anniversaire, nous ferons une "graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande" fête.

Crystale, elle, affichait une moue sceptique, elle n'aimait pas ça, le crapaud lui préparait un sale coup et ça puait vraiment pour son "derch" si elle ne découvrait pas le pot au rose avant.

Les 3 sorciers passèrent plus leur vacances à Londres qu'à l'orphelinat. Lucius vint rentre visite à son aimée mais, à part quelques baisés et une longue discussion, il ne se passa rien. Tom semblait déçu et Harry triste pour son amie.

- Mais ne fais pas cette tête. Dit la brune en regardant la mine toute pitoyable Tom.

Ce dernier garda le silence et baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

- Tu croyais quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien que vous étiez ensemble et que vous allez...tu vois quoi... Enfin d'après Drago...

- Il ne s'est rien passé au manoir. Le coupa gentiment son amie.

- Vraiment? Mais pourquoi?

Il y eut un long silence où Harry et Crystale se concertèrent du regard, cherchant un accord commun.

Harry inspira et commença:

- Il y a deux ans, on a eu un grave accident. Une armoire à potion nous est tombée dessus. On s'est réveillé après un mois de coma et là tout a changé. J'étais plus puissant, elle plus faible, j'ai pris la plus grosse partie de ses pouvoirs, ça aurait pu la rendre cracmol. On pouvait communiquer entre nous sans parler, se téléporter... On était plus lié que jamais et on a tout fais pour que cela devienne notre principale force. Mais temps que nous n'avons pas vaincu le mage le plus sombre de tous les temps, elle ne peut pas, par exemple avoir de rapport car, tu dois le savoir, l'acte entre deux sorciers est très puissant magiquement parlant. Et un trop fort apport magique pourrait tout simplement la tuer. Ce qui explique pour Lucius.

Tom les regarda atterré, il ne doutait pas que quelqu'un les avait aider dans durant l'apprentissage de leurs pouvoirs. Mais avoir ces deux mini-tueurs devant lui, qui à tout moment pouvait le découvrir, lui, Lord Voldemort et le tuer... cela lui glaça le sang. Il sentit un désagréable frisson lui remonter dans le dos.

- Et... qui est pour vous... ce mage que vous devez tuer?

Sans hésitation, Crystale répondit, une lueur farouche brillant dans ses yeux.

- Albus Dumbledore.

Après avoir bavardé jusqu'à tard le soir... ou tôt le matin, ils décidèrent de dormir un peu avant l'anniversaire de Crystale.

En se couchant, cette dernière murmura, "j'ai 17 ans" puis s'endormit.

Après 3 heure de sommeil, la directrice vint les réveiller à grands cris. "Mais tué-la!" hurla Harry en essayant de se rendormir. Après avoir galérer à faire lever le brun, et écoper de quelques morsures au passage, les trois compères se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

Un "Joyeux Anniversaire" retentissant éclata lorsque la jeune fille entra. "Retenez-moi ou je vais aller vomir" grinça-t-elle discrètement a ses amis qui se retinrent de rigoler.

Au centre d'une table, trônait une énorme tarte aux pommes. La brune retint une grimace, elle avait horreur des tartes aux pommes.

A côté, on pouvait voir quelques cadeaux. Harry s'approcha d'elle tout sourire et lui tendit un joli paquet enrobé de papier de soie bleu azur. La jeune fille déchira la papier délicatement et sans empressement, savourant le moment, puis ouvrit la boite qui s'y trouvait.

Elle poussa un petit cri de petite fille toute excitée et sauta dans les bras de son ami en lui claquant une bise sonore sur la joue. Tout le monde pu voir que le paquet contenait un petit serpent blanc ; ses prunelles étaient aussi rouge que celles de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

- Je savais que tu rêvais d'en avoir un. Se justifia Harry tout fier d'avoir fait plaisir à la jeune sorcière.

- Merci. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire éclatant. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ai jamais fait.

Tom s'approcha à son tour et lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Crystale l'ouvrit avec un petit sourire et découvrit un magnifique collier en argent certie d'émeraudes en forme de serpent dans son écrin de velours.

La jeune fille sautat dans les bras du brun en le remerciant chaleureusement. Puis elle s'attaqua aux autres paquets...

Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur la Magie Noire et ses usages les plus sombres. Elfyrh et Swanny s'était cotisée pour un coffret à bioux et maquillage en bois d'ébène. Drago lui avait offert un guide sur l'histoire de la famille Malefoy.

Mais les deux cadeaux qui la marquèrent le plus furent celui de Blaise qui lui avait offert une longue robe de soirée en soie émeraude. Elle avait un dos nu plongeant et était coupée au niveau de la cuisse. Le bustier était inscruté d'un serpent argenté, qui s'entrelaçait autur du sein gauche et se perdait dans les plis de la robe en entourant la taille.

Et pour finir, Lucius qui lui avait offert une bague, toujours aux couleurs des Slytherins avec un mot disant:

_"J'espère que tu accepteras_

_cette bague pour nos fiançailles._

_Joyeux Anniversaire mon Ange _

_Je t'aime_

_Ton Lucius" _

La journée se passa extremement bien, mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Le soir, pendant le repas, la directrise prit la parole.

- Ma très chère Crystale,je te souhaite, comme nous tous un très bon anniversaire, levons un verre à ta très chère mère qui ta laisser ici car elle ne voulait pas de toi.

Les trois sorciers stopèrent tout mouvements (WAIT! elle a dit quoi l'autre) tandis que les orphelins se tournaient vers la brune, moqueurs.

- Dix-sept ans. Déjà. Le temps passe tellement vite. Reprit la directrice avec un sourire inquiétant. Comme c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, j'en profite pour lire une lettre que ta ... mère, t'a laissé à la naissance.

Sous le regard horrifié de la Serpentarde et de ses amis, le crapaud commença la lecture devant tout l'orphelinat.

_" Crystale, _

_C'est le nom que je t'ai donné bien que tu n'en mérite pas un. Je suis censée être ta mère mais je ne t'ai jamais désiré et encore moins aimé._

_A l'origine, tu es venues au monde pour être une arme née de deux êtres puissants. Moi car je suis une descendante directe de Zachael (un archange connu chez les sorciers) et ton père car il est un mage noir assez puissant pour faire trembler l'Angleterre. Tu dois le connaitre par son stupide sobriquet mais il se nomme Tom Jedusor. _

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile d'avoir un enfant de cet idiot, l'alcool simplifie bien les choses..._

_Tu dois avoir 17 ans aujourd'hui mais peu importe puisque tu n'es rien. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que jamais tu ne puisses réussir quelque chose dans ta vie, pour te briser et t'empêcher de t'élever. Par exemple, quand tu étais petite, tu as du te faire enlever. _

_Sâches que c'est moi qui ai tout orchestré, j'ai donné l'ordre qu'on te torture pour que tu gardes des marques a vie, caril ne faut pas avoir de pitié avec toi. Tu n'es rien qu'un monstre, une ignominie qui ne mérite pas d'exister. Si tu termines bien ta vie, tu seras prostituée, et encore... Ton corps est ton seul moyen de survie._

_C'est sans regret que je t'adresse ces mots en te laissant dans cet orphelinat qui saura te dresser._

_Adieu sale monstre. Emma Browns._"

Il y eu un lourd silence, qui fut enveloppé par des chuchotements puis par des rires moqueurs. Crystale tremblait de rage, la haine pouvait se lire dans ses yeux et elle serrait si fort ses poings, dans une tentative de se contrôler, que ses ongles étaient plantés dans sa peau, laissant couler un mince filet de sang. Plus les rires augmentaient, plus sa haine et colère menaçait d'éclater.

Les vitres du réfectoires volèrent en éclat et un souffle magique dévastateur balaya tout sous son passage. Les plus faibles s'évanouirent pendant que les autre cédèrent à la panique, criant, pleurant, se bousculant pour atteindre le plus vite possible la sortie.

Trop calmement, Crystale se leva de son banc, le visage inexpressif et s'engouffra dans la mêler. Elle balança quelques moldus qui la bousculaient trop contre les murs et s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombres de l'orphelinat... Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Une autre personne contenait difficilement sa rage. Tom Marvolo, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor avait appris en quelques minutes qu'il s'était fait roulé par une femme dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, et qu'il était dorénavant père d'une fille de 17 ans aussi dangereuse que lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Si il aurait eu vent de l'existence de Crystale, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle ait une enfance heureuse. Il se laissa entraîné par un Harry rageur vers leur chambre. Ils devaient faire leur valises car le lendemain, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Tous deux ne savaient pas comment Crystale allaient réagir, et ils craignaient ce qu'il pourrait se produire.

Cette dernière les rejoint tard dans la nuit, mais ne leur adressa pas un mot, refusant tout réconfort de l'un comme de l'autre. Au matin, devant les portes de la vieille battisse, elle affichait toujours cet air froid et impénétrable.

- Adieu mes enfants. Fit la directrice qui les accompagnait au Portoloin avec son habituelle voix larmoyante.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Répondit Crystale avec un sourire sadique.

Le crapaud déglutit, en la voyant disparaître, elle comprit que son action ne l'avait pas brisé comme elle et Dumbledore l'espérait. Au contraire, elle lui avait donné une motivation.

C'est sans surprise que l'on retrouva son corps sans vie dans sa baignoire, couvert de furoncles qui avait explosé, la vidant de son sang. Personne ne l'avait entendu crier...

* * *

><p>Oui oui oui j'ai un peu craqué mon slip pour la lettre d'Emma Brown. :D<p>

J'avais pleins de pulsion meurtrière à ce moment et ça m'avait bien aidé pour l'écrire. ^^'

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?

N'hésitez pas à me laissé un petit commentaire 3


End file.
